


Staying Afloat

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica Reyes, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Epic Fail, Everyone Is Alive, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Hot Stiles Stilinski, Jealousy, M/M, Mage Heather (Teen Wolf), Magic-Users, Seduction, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski in Trouble, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6305554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a 17 year old student at LUPUS ACADEMY and has been going since he was 7 but he’s not really sure why….<br/>This year will he finally realise why he, a human, is attending a school for the supernatural? <br/>Oh not to mention he’s being stalked.<br/> OR<br/>Stiles is sexy and he doesn't know it and he's in trouble too</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh Start- Stiles

_Stiles_

   Stiles wasn’t really sure why he was at Lupus Academy. He never really had been. Lupus academy was a boarding school for the supernatural, kind of like Harry Potter but different for obvious reasons. His best friends, Scott and Cora, were both werewolves and Scott had recently become a true alpha and Stiles was just a plain human.

   So yeah, he could occasionally do a teensy bit in his magic practical classes and he fully qualified for a pack mum but that hardly explained why he got the scholarship when he was 7. Any human could do a tiny bit of magic if they really, really concentrated and any human could qualify as a pack mum- a fact which his herbs teacher, Harris, constantly reminded him.

   This year was going to be different. A fresh start. Stiles had a new hair cut to match his new attitude. He was going to make more friends, improve in lessons and find out why he was here. Maybe even get his first girlfriend if anybody wanted him (Later Stiles would look back at that thought and laugh).

  Stiles pulled his earphones out as the large building came into view. _Fresh start_ he told himself as he shrugged on his new leather jacket.

* * *

 

    “Take care Stiles and keep in touch” said Stiles’ dad who was a small town sheriff in Beacon Hills, California. “Will do Dad” Stiles smiled as he hugged him goodbye.

  His Dad hadn’t come with him to the school since he was 13 because it was so far away in Idaho but his Dad was going on holiday with his mates quite nearby and so had dropped him off so Stiles didn’t have to take the usual bus from the airport.

   Scott was waiting near the statue of Marie Jeanne who had killed a feral demon werewolf back in the 1800s or whatever in France. Apparently Stiles wasn’t the only one with a fresh start in mind whereas Stiles had substituted his usual hoodie for a leather jacket and kept his plaid Scott had gone for something entirely new: “Whoa Scott, a tank top and…. A tattoo?”

    Stiles had met Scott on a scout camping trip when he was 6 and they had immediately become friends. On the last night, Stiles had asked Scott to go ‘exploring’ with him at midnight and that was when Scott was bitten. Two months later we had both received scholarships to the academy. Stiles hadn’t known that Scott had received a letter too and only found out on his first day there because Scott lived in a different part of California in another small town called ‘Perdido Beach’ and though it wasn’t too far away their parents hadn’t let them meet up because they had only known each other for a week and they were only 6. Now Scott and Stiles were like brothers.

    Stiles had spent many an hour with Scott trying to puzzle why Stiles was there and the only theory they came up with was that it was because Scott knew Stiles and Stiles had been there when Scott was bitten. When they were 13 they had become friends with Cora Hale, whose pack lived in Beacon Hills like Stiles, because her former best friend, Freya Eaglis, had got a boyfriend and was now spending all her time with him.

   “Hey” smirked Cora as she fell into step beside them on their way to see what dorm rooms they were in this year. “Not a very imaginative tattoo.”

  Scott scowled and mumbled “It’s something I would trace with my fingers”

  “Your fingers are obviously very imaginative” commented Stiles. “Where’s Derek?” The last part was addressed to Cora.

   “Don’t you remember? He graduated last year. I seem to remember you moaning about for the final month non-stop” smirked Cora.

  “I know. A man can dream” sighed Stiles as they reached the noticeboard. “Glad to see they’ve enlarged it this year” Usually it was on an A3 piece of paper and everyone had to push and shove to get to the front of the crowd to see their name.

   “Glad to see you appreciate it” came a familiar voice from behind Stiles.

   “Heather!” Stiles beamed and hugged her Heather was a mage who up until a few years ago had lived in Beacon Hills near Stiles and their parents had been very close friends Stiles remembered taking bubble baths together as 3 year olds before Heather went to her first year at the academy, then Heather hadn’t been home much and somehow without their kids’ friendship their parents had drifted apart though Stiles had still met up with her most holidays before she moved away to Caldwell ,which was closer to the school, in Idaho when she was 12.

   “What would I do without you” said Stiles sarcastically.

   “Shrivel up and die?” suggested Heather before bouncing off to her Lana, her friend.

   “Yes!!!” yelled Scott jubilantly causing Stiles to jump and knock into Leona Wallis, a girl in their year who was known for stalking and obsessing over werewolves. “Sorry” she smiled after the initial shock.

  “What?” asked Stiles grinning though he already had a good idea. Cora face palmed.

   “We’re in the same room!” smiled Scott, happily.

  “You practically live in each other’s dorms anyway! Can’t you feel for me, a girl, who will never be in the same dorm!” Cora groaned. “I’m in with Tracy and Louise again. Yippee” They were friends with Theo, a guy who Stiles really didn’t trust and like contrary to everyone else but the Hale family who knew to trust Stile’s instincts.

   “Don’t be so mean!” chastised Scott who liked Theo.

  “Whatever” Stiles and Cora shrugged simultaneously then laughed before running off to their rooms leaving Scott to follow.


	2. Screwed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona is doomed and Kira is ecstatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture is of Lily Collins as Leona Wallis

**Leona**

  School had started again. Yay. Another year full of detentions and boring lessons. Leona swore the only interesting thing at school was the large population of werewolf hotties.

   “I was wondering if I should ask Scott out but if I ask him out he’ll probably reject me – maybe I should wait for him to ask me out but no that won’t happen because he’s going out with Allison and I’m never gonna get a decent boyfriend” word vomited Kira who then sighed.

    “Don’t worry. I’ll set you up with a hot guy.” Leona smiled. Kira pulled her hand through hair and frowned.

  “That’s just it nobody else is Scott. Nobody is as kind or loyal or friendly or cute as he is.” Kira smiled sadly.

   Leona really didn’t think that Scott was all that good looking- the floppy mop hair progressing to a Grease style minus the leather jacket showed that. Yeah his puppy eyes and crooked chin were cute but…. Wait. Was that Scott over there with that hottie? Leona craned her neck. Yeah it was Scott looking awesome and showing off strong biceps one of which with a tattoo but he was outshone by the guy next to him chatting to Heather next to Cora. Was that? Was that _Stiles_?

   Leona had to get a closer look at her childhood and teenage crush. She edged closer, muttering for Kira to wait a minute. It was definitely Stiles who had grown his hair out of that adorable buzzcut into a sexy spiked up look and was trying out a leather jacket. She had to get closer. A lot closer.

   She bumped into him and faked a shocked look whilst gazing into his gorgeous whiskey eyes. Say something she told herself angrily. “Sorry” she smiled.

   “That’s fine” he smiled back then grinned ad turned back to his conversation- “What?” he asked as they drifted away. Leona sighed like Kira had earlier. Kira was wrong there was someone nicer and more adorable and more loyal than Scott: Stiles.

_Kira_

  Leona had gone, probably in pursuit of Stiles Stilinski, Scott’s best friend. That was how she and Leona had bonded: over their crushes on the perfect bromance. She was in with Heather, Freya, Lana, Hope and more this year. Kira didn’t particularly like Freya and Lana. Freya had given up on Cora just because she got a boyfriend 4 years ago and Lana seemed a bit evil though her friend Heather who knew Stiles was nice. She wondered what Lana would do when Heather decided to tell her about Danielle though Kira doubted she ever would. Lana as well as seeming evil could be a bit unstable.

    Somebody bumped into Kira from behind. “Sorry, sorry, sorry. I didn’t mean to be in the way just-. “Kira stopped babbling as she turned around and met the eyes of Scott McCall.

   “No I should be the one apologising” smiled Scott. “How about a coffee at 10 in Paige’s tomorrow?”

  “Yes!!! I mean if that’s alright for you and all- Sure.” Kira grinned at Scott as he left for his dorm. She had a chance!

   Kira practically sipped down the corridor and even bumping into Theo couldn’t ruin her mood. “Watch it” he smirked and slunk off to his cave of doom or whatever.

    She threw open the door of her dorm and hugged Leona, not caring that her friend was in her underwear from changing out of her sweaty journey clothes. “I GOT A DATE WITH SCOTT!!!” Kira shrieked.

  “Wait, what?” Leona frowned.

“I bumped into Scott and got a date!!!” Kira grinned.

“Great!” exclaimed Leona. “I bumped into Stiles but no such luck”

 Kira squeaked and jumped up and down as her friend pulled a dress on. Then Hope walked in and Kira’s jaw dropped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading kudos, comment, constructive criticism etc. check out my wattpad account with same name


End file.
